war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
WHEI Women's Hardcore Championship
The '''WHEI Women's Hardcore Championship '''was a women's hardcore wrestling championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. on the Raw, SmackDown, and LWL brands. It was one of two secondary singles women's championships along the WHEI Women's Intercontinental Championship. It, along with the other championship and the WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship and the three main women's championships make up a women's Grand Slam. However the tag team, intercontinental, and hardcore titles are all defended on all 3 major brands to compliment the brand specific championships which act as the world championships. The inaugural champion was Guardian who won a tri-branded triple threat Ladder Match at Evolution to become the first champion. The final champion was Shayna Baszler in her first reign. When he decided on the name Ironman who was the men's Hardcore Champion at the time, joked to his wife that she should put herself in the match so they could be husband and wife Hardcore champions. This became hilarious in hindsight when, a week before the pay per view, Ironman lost his title. Like the men's title, the Women's Hardcore Championship hac a "24/7" Rule. This meant that the title could change hands literally anytime, anywhere, as long as a referee is present. Adding to the drama, unlike the men's title, this one isn't restricted to one brand, so it could literally appear anywhere at any time. History When it was decided they would be doing their own all women's pay per view. Ironman started brain storming ideas to make the event more exciting for the fans. To that end he decided to introduce two new singles championships to the company. These titles would fill out a Triple Crown and Grand Slam for the women. It was also decided that the new singles titles would be defended on all brands to make things interesting. To keep things in line with proving the women can do anything the men can the title also has the "24/7 Rule" that the men's title does which increases excitement. Allowing the title to appear on every brand shows that anything can happen and gives the fans something to look forward to. Championship belt design The championship was revealed on Twitter the day of the pay per view. Ironman's idea was to use a beat up and broken version of the former Diva's Championship for the title similar to how the men's version has a beaten up and broken version of the "winged eagle" WWE Championship for it's design. The belt itself is covered in blood that has dried up and rusted. Its meant to symbolize the blood, sweat, and tears of all the women who have fought long and hard to make this revolution happen. The centerplate is the old Diva's Championship but broken up, with a bullet hole in at the top and part of it covered in blood. With the broken pieces held together by tape that reads "Hardcore" and another piece of tape along the bottom that reads "Champion", despite using the design, the word "Diva's" is nowhere to be seen on the title. This is meant to signify that the Divas era is over, however the word "Women's" is not there earther. This is meant to show that the women don't need to have their championships labeled as such, and they're just as good as the men. The side plates are also the Diva's championship's but tilted and almost hanging off the strap, with a spot of blood near the edge. It's also being held on by a single piece of duct tape. Reigns External links Category:Championships Category:Season 3 Category:Women's Championships Category:Secondary Championships Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:LWL Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc.